


What Do We Die For

by AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers gives great hugs, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, some goddamn validation for tony, steve rogers not being an ass, tony makes everyone stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier/pseuds/AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier
Summary: Steve is always almost dying and Tony has had enough of it so makes him a new suit.Cue the emotional breakdowns, oblivious superheroes and a wager between two secret agents.





	What Do We Die For

"Can you feel something for me?" 

"You brought me all the way up here to feel you up Stark? I thought I told you I didn't put out on the first date"

"You fucking..."

"Language Tony" 

"Come on Cap, you swear more than the rest of us"

At that Steve was silent and pondered for a bit his face scrunching slightly as he figured out what the engineer said was actually true. 

"Anyway, what did you want me to test?"

Tony quickly hurried away and pausing to yell back at Steve to follow him with a small friendly insult thrown in after. As Steve followed him he saw various project that the shorter man had been working on for all the other avengers, he thought he even saw something labelled Loki but that could've just been a trick of the light. 

They finally came to a stop at what was the main part of Tony's workshop, there illuminated by the harsh lights that he worked under for days at a time was a suit. It was clearly made for Steve, it had the red, white and blue design that he was well known for and there were some subtle details he picked up on that were different, he now had the avengers logo sewn into the left breast and the material looked different, thinner even than his regular suit. 

"I want you to try this on, it's something small I've been working on since New York." 

Tony picked up the new suit and gave it to him, praying that he did the measurements right. He turned around, so Steve could get changed and also, so he wouldn't stare at the perfectly chiselled man. 

After a little while Tony felt a small tap on his shoulder and he turned around, the suit fit perfectly, and Steve had a confused look on his face. 

"I managed to get hold of some more vibranium, it’s a very interesting metal and if worked with correctly can be mixed with fabric. That there my friend is an entirely bulletproof suit, so you don't keep almost dying on us all."

Steve stared speechless at him before throwing his arms around Tony and whispering in his ear. 

"Thank-you so much Tony, but you know I still have my super healing" 

As much as Tony enjoyed the way that Cap covered all of him in those bear hugs of his he threw himself back. 

"Just because you have super healing doesn't mean you have to go through the pain, and if I remember correctly you have almost died too many times for us to count and I am sorry, but I cannot lose you or anyone else on this team."

"And you won't, if anything the one most likely to die is you Tony. You just have your suits and every fight you come back a bit more damaged, why do you always have to throw yourself into the heart of the danger?"

He went silent at that thinking about all the things he could say and looking into Steve's part angry part worried eyes he knew he had to tell the truth.

"Because everyone here is a family and I don't want to lose yo... any of them and if that means i have to be the one to die so be it I will die."

"Tony you may be an intelligent man, but you are the dumbest person I have ever fucking met, the team would be lost without you, we would all fall apart.   
You're the one who organises all the movie nights and days out, you're the one who gives everyone better gear, so they don't die, you're the one that pays for the damages caused when something attacks. If anything, you, Tony Stark are the most important one of us all."

And at that point Steve crouched down slightly and put his hands either side of Tony's face and leaned forward slightly his voice much quieter. 

"And if I lost you, I don't know what I would do. Even though we fight more than anyone else, you are the one who got me through everything, taught me about the modern world and all of its confusing new customs. Without you I would still be just a soldier."

Then he leaned forward and kissed him, as soon as their lips touched Tony's whole body went rigid for a few moments until Steve went to back off, then he threw his arms around his neck and kissed him back, their bodies leaning into the other. 

When they finally pulled away from each other they were breathless, their mouths were swollen, and Steve's perfect hair was no longer perfect. Tony blinked up at Steve and whispered to him.

"How long?"

Steve cocked his head slightly in confusion before realising what he meant.

"I didn't know I loved you until you jumped through that wormhole when I thought I lost you it destroyed me but then you opened those doe eyes of yours and said that you hoped no-one had kissed you. Right there I wish I had and that's when I knew"

Tony almost kissed him again there but instead he hugged him, burying his neck into the super soldier’s shoulder. Steve reciprocated the hug and they stood like for longer than either of them cared to admit. 

When they pulled away from each other again, sneaking a 'quick' kiss. Tony smiled properly for the first time since his mother died and started to laugh, 

Steve watched on smirking to himself. 

"Sorry I shouldn't laugh. It's just if you had told teenage me that someday I'd be making out with Captain America the poor guy would've had a fit and then probably lock himself in his room for a few hours the dirty sod."

Steve let out a small chuckle.

"Well what if you had told that little guy that all it took to ask him out was to care so much about him that he made him a suit which he really did not need but helped him not to die in the field."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I mean, Tony Stark would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"Holy shit, um.. I mean... Why yes of course Steve."

And at that the two of them started laughing again deeply and with their whole bodies.

Meanwhile Clint in the vents above them snuck a quick smirk to himself before yelling through J.A.R.V.I.S

"HEY NAT, YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS THEY FINALLY DID IT"

"Clint when I find you you're dead"

"Sorry Tony can't hear you I'm deaf remember"

And he scurried away to get his twenty dollars from the Russian assassin and to escape the wrath of Tony and his new boyfriend, he wouldn't admit it but Stark was way more scary that Steve "disapproving mom face" Rogers.

 

Tony Stark had never really fit in anywhere, he was always too young or too smart or too famous so if someone had told him that someday he would gain a family, albeit a very dysfunctional one he would have scoffed in their face and continued to drink the night away. But now as he laid on his boyfriend watching Star Wars with the rest of the team he had never felt so happy in his life and he wished that moment would never end. 

Of course, it did pretty much as soon as he thought that in the form of Loki flying through the window but hey it was fun while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm gonna start trying to upload more fanfics now I am at uni because my schedule is wayyy more relaxed. I am open to making a sequel for this if people like it.
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr @ohdeerlookwhosqueer and if you liked this fic please leave kudos and if you didn't tell me why not I am trying to learn. 
> 
> Thankyou!!


End file.
